darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
High priest (Goblin)/dialogue
In the Goblin Temple Note: during the conversation with the High Priest, the player uses his or her goblin name. High Priest: *May the Big High War God clear your mind of all thoughts! *May the Big High War God fill your eyes with hate for his enemies! *May the Big High War God fill your soul with the glory of war! *May the Big High War God fill your arms with strength to do his bidding! *May the Big High War God fill your heart with courage to die for him! Player: *Can you tell me about Yu'biusk? **'High Priest': Yu'biusk is goblin legend. Very old legend, from before this temple built, from before Hopespear the prophet. Even before great war. **'High Priest': Legend say that goblins come from land of Yu'biusk. Big High War God find goblins in Yu'biusk and bring them to other lands to train them as warriors. **'Player': ***Will goblins ever return to Yu'biusk? ****'High Priest': Why we want to return to Yu'biusk? In Yu'biusk we weak. Big High War God take us from Yu'biusk and make us strong. ***Where is Yu'biusk? ****'High Priest': Me not know. Me think Snothead know though. ****'Player': Where can I find him? ****'High Priest': He in temple crypt. He dead! ****'Player': Oh well. ****'High Priest': Maybe me ask him next time me see him. ****'Player': What? But you said he was dead! ****'High Priest': Ha ha! You not know. Since you pass test, me tell you. ****'High Priest': When goblin high priest die, they buried in crypt in special magic way. ****'High Priest': This mean next high priest can ask them questions, even though they dead. I just say name of priest over grave, and he appear and answer questions. ****'Player': *****Will goblins ever return to Yu'biusk? *****Can I talk to the old high priest? ******'High Priest': No. Only high priest allowed into crypt. ******'High Priest': You not get into crypt. Door locked by six keys, kept by six tribal priests. ******'High Priest': Priests only give keys to me. They not give them to normal goblin like you. *****What is the Big High War God's true name? *****Why are there only six tribes in the temple? *****Never mind. ***What is the Big High War God's true name? ***Why are there only six tribes in the temple? *What is the Big High War God's true name? **'High Priest': You ask many questions. Big High War God's true name not for normal goblin minds. **'High Priest': But since you pass test, I tell you. His true name Bandos. **'High Priest': That name that ogres call him, that orks call him. That name that goblin priests call him on holy days. But normal goblins, you must show respect. You only call him Big High War God. *Why are there only six tribes in the temple? **'Player': Why are there only six tribes in the temple? What happened to the other tribes? **'High Priest': Goblin tribes are thing of past. Long ago, all goblins divided into twelve tribes. Dorgeshuun tribe rebel. Big High War God punish them, then there eleven tribes. **'High Priest': No other tribes disappear like Dorgeshuun, but over ages, tribes all merge. Now most goblins, they not know what tribe they come from. **'High Priest': Sometimes goblins remember. General Wartface and General Bentnoze, they know they come from different tribes. But most goblins in Goblin Village, they not know what tribe they come from. **'High Priest': Sometimes, goblins who know what tribe they come from, they come here and make tribal room. They colour armour different colours to show what tribe they in. But not all tribes here. **'Player': ***How can I get into the tribal rooms? ****'High Priest': No one really know what goblin from what tribe. So when goblin want to be part of tribe, they dye armour in special tribe colour. ****'Player': *****Where can I get dye? ******'High Priest': Me not sure. Me go into any room me like because me high priest. ******'High Priest': Me hear other goblins say they go to with-lady in Draynor to get dye. Me hope they beat up witch-lady and take dye! That way of Big High War God! *****Can you tell me about Yu'biusk? *****What is the Big High War God's true name? *****Never mind. ***Can you tell me about Yu'biusk? ***What is the Big High War God's true name? ***Never mind. *Can I take your test again? **''(missing dialogue)'' *Didn't you die? **'High Priest': Old High Priest die; me new High Priest. **'High Priest': When old one not come back, we choose new one by proper goblin method. **'High Priest': All tribal priest go into room to discuss it and... last one standing get to be new High Priest!